cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycanthropia
The Nation of Lycanthropia |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Updated' || May 3rd,2006 |- |'Capital' || Furrytown |- |'Official Languages' || Lycanthropian Sign Language(LSL), Subtlety, Diplomacy, English |- |'Government' || Revolutionary | |- |'Team' || Classified |- |'Formation' | 4/13/2006 12:19:38 PM |- |'Area' • Total | 19.573 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 607 Happy Citizens 431 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Lead & Lumber Furs, Fish, Gems, Cattle, Oil, Water, Sugar, Rubber |} Government and Politics Lycanthropia is a small but growing and new nation at 20 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Lycanthropia work diligently to produce Lumber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Lycanthropia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Lycanthropia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lycanthropia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest law breakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lycanthropia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lycanthropia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Details Lycanthropia is a nation with a mysterious past. After its creation; which happened one dark and stormy night, its population has been growing rapidly in surges. Silent observers indicate that these growth surges seem to coincide with the Lunar Calendar. The Government of Lycanthropia is a Revolutionary one, almost bordering on anarchy to the casual observer. The government is ruled by the Alfa of Alfas. This title is currently held by a quiet but intense individual known as Lord William. Protests and demonstrations over government standing is common, but action against the government or its citizens is met with brutal force. Lycanthropians are passionate and strong-willed, and will fully support their goverment in a worthy cause regardless of their personal viewpoints. This allows the nation to work with a stronger feeling of single-mindedness, often with a pack mentality. Lycanthropia's policies with foreign affairs also conform to this mentality. The crime rate of Lycanthropia is virtually non-existant due to fear of the lethal, if not fatal, means of punishment. Its citizens and military prefer close combat, though long-range weapons will be used if retaliation is necessary. Though Lycanthropia wishes to benefit from Technology, the welfare and safety of its citizens and allies are kept at a higher priority. Lycanthropia's national animal is the wolf, and it's national bird is delicious when accompanied by a Pinot Gris. The currency used is the Dollar. Structure Classified Financial Classified Foreign Relations Lycanthropia has strong ties to the nation of Apponeurotica. Foreign Aid Classified International Agreements and Alliances Lycanthropia is a member of an unnamed alliance. Economy Average Production Classified Trade Agreements Lycanthropia values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements Classified Taxation The current level of taxation is set to fifteen percent (15%) for all citizens of the nation. Culture Lycanthropians are inclined to have a pack mentality. Their preferred diet is dominated by carnivorous appitites. They will observe a situation first before action, but when action is taken, a wholehearted effort is exerted. Jokes about hairy backs are considered taboo. The resource of Silver is strictly Prohibited. Demographical Classified History Incomplete Military Classified Conflicts Strong Tension is growing between Lycanthropia and Zohand, though no official action has been taken. Allies of Lycanthropia have been relentlessly attacked by Zohand, causing tension to grow. Past Conflicts Unknown Category: Nations Name: Lycanthropia